


Silk Tulle

by SinfullyOffensive



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Kaoru, Cliche, Family Drama, Kyoya Does What He Wants, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Seke Roles, TV Tropes, Tamaki/Haruhi - Wedding Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyOffensive/pseuds/SinfullyOffensive
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding day has finally arrived, and Kyoya must come to terms with his misplaced affections. Trying to impede a family scandal, suffer an arranged marriage, and rekindle his dwindling friendships, Kyoya is left with little desire for company. Maybe his newfound similarities with Kaoru can help bring the Shadow King back to his former, confident self.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is nothing new or groundbreaking. Just a typical AU that I wanted to write for a friend who loves this pairing and is very cliche. I'm not going to apologize for all these cliche tropes that will appear. So, if you love cliches/cheesy fluff/cringe-worthy romance, enjoy. If not, go elsewhere.
> 
> Also, I will be writing Kyouya as "Kyoya" simply because that is how I'm used to writing it on FF. Sorry if that bothers anyone. Lastly, while this is not a very slow burn, it is an eventual romance.

 

Kaoru had expected Haruhi's wedding to be simple. He definitely wouldn't deny that.

But he really hadn't anticipated it being this… _painfully ordinary_.

Honestly, he didn't think that Tamaki would have so little a say-so in their wedding plans and décor. He half expected Haruhi to fall prey to Tamaki's hypnotic puppy-dog eyes and agree to have their ceremony take place somewhere unnecessarily extravagant—like off the coast of one of Fiji's islands or by the mountains in New Zealand, knowing that Tamaki believed the sceneries to be an excellent backdrop for their professional wedding photos (of which Haruhi also rejected).

She had been quick to deny all of his proposals—the parade of elephants in place of a limo, the six meter high cake, the presence of nearly everyone of aristocracy in Europe and Japan (yes, even the queen), the placement of a theme park in dedication to their marriage right outside their venue—and settled for a simple, yet elegant wedding at a local church and a small venue for roughly fifty people at one of the Ootori family's banquet halls that they often used for company parties.

What astonished Kaoru the most about this entire endeavor was that Tamaki hadn't complained or resigned to his sulking corner at all during the entire ceremony and reception. Instead, he was positively glowing, wrapped in the sanctuary that was the arms of his elegantly dressed bride while they danced—in which Kaoru took great pride in. After all, he designed her garments. It was the only thing that Haruhi agreed to out of all their other outlandish proposals. It was designed for summer, with its sleeveless bodice decorated with fine crystals arranged in flowery designs. The length of the dress was a pure, snow-white silk, cascading down her legs and hemmed with silver. Kaoru made every attempt to make her look like the princess she deserved to be and after close direction from Tamaki and his grandmother, he crafted a silk tulle veil with a tiara of roses as a finishing touch.

It was his first real design that had been completed without his mother's assistance since he had started university. Despite it also being a class assignment, Haruhi wore it proudly, and it received many looks of approval.

Leaning back into the plush white cushion of his chair with a sense of self-satisfaction, Kaoru brought the crystal wine glass to his lips, savoring the sweetness of the pink moscato and unconsciously tapping his foot to the tempo of the small orchestra performing on the opposite end of the hall. He had been so consumed in the music and the shadows dancing around him in the dimly lit hall that he had failed to notice the young man approaching his table.

"Enjoying the festivities?"

Kaoru craned his neck back to see the shadow king peering down at him with that same inscrutable expression in which he always wore. The wine glass now only grazed his lips as a low whistle escaped him while his eyes trailed up Kyoya. What? It wasn't a crime. He was definitely allowed to look. It's not like it was _creepy_ or anything, enjoying the way Kyoya's black blazer fell on his now, broad shoulders, the way his tousled, slicked back hair fell neatly into place, the way the thin muscle in his arm flexed as he lifted his hand for a brief wave, or the way the tightness of his jeans shaped his perfect a— _Woah_. Pause. And rewind.

This fine specimen-from-the-depths-of-hell had said something, hadn't he?

Kaoru quickly had to backtrack, running through his mental files that contained all things Kyoya. It was around his second year in high school when he noticed his attraction to the shadow king, specifically when he had snuck into Kyoya's room and watched him sleep. Okay, maybe it **_was_** a little creepy, but he had a good reason! He had news about Tamaki at the time. That counts as a perfect excuse, doesn't it?

At first, Kaoru disregarded his feelings toward the spectacled boy, insisting that it was just because he hung out with him too much. However, after a playful prank with Nekozawa-senpai that ended up with nightly sensual rituals in his bed and the small "comfort-service" that he provided to his former class president, Kazukiyo Soga, after he had taken a break with Kurakano for a few weeks, Kaoru had come to terms with his bisexuality. He should probably make it clear that he didn't sell himself or anything. He wasn't a man-whore, but more so…hedonistic (at least when Hikaru was out of the dorm)—and he was getting off track again…

Right. Kyoya. Something about the wedding. Sitting up straighter in his seat, he nodded over the dining cart before responding, "To be fair, the punch needed to be spiked with hard liquor. This party is moving too slow. And in my defense, Honey-senpai gave it to me."

This earned him a raised, amused brow. Kaoru had most likely ratted himself out now that he thought about it. "That is not what I asked…"— ** _Called it_** —"…but at least now I can inform the kitchen staff to replace the punch bowl to avoid any… _unnecessary_ surprises or accidents by the end of the evening."

Kaoru leered into his wine glass, drawing it up for another swig. "But Kyoya-senpai…" he purred, "…You always said a little accident by the end of the evening would make things a lot more thrilling for everybody. Or have you lost your touch?"

He expected to receive a mischievous smirk but was surprised when the ever-present scowl on Kyoya's face deepened. After observing him more closely, he was awfully tense and his movements seemed much rehearsed. He concluded that Kyoya was under the pressure of his father and was hardly in the mood for playful quarrels…

He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "Not at all. _That_ accident had taken place in the Ouran Banquet Hall, so it was fine by me. But this is not Ouran Academy. This is my family's building, so I would hope that you would try your best not to make a fool out of me," he said a little harshly, and Kaoru could somehow read between the lines: _My father is present and I need to make a good impression, so do not mess around. Or I **will** kill you._

Sensing the murderous aura being emitted from the man, Kaoru laughed nervously and lifted up his hands in surrender. He knew better than to test the shadow king's patience. "Alright, you got it. No more antics for the evening. I'll try to make sure Hikaru gets the memo so he doesn't set off those fireworks that he hid inside the cake." He clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Oh shit. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Abort mission. Abort!

" _He **what**?_ "

Kaoru winced, preparing for his eminent demise. This was it. He was dead. Whelp, he had a good run at least. He waited patiently for the onslaught of physical torture in which he was certain that he would receive—but none came. Instead, what came was a shrill, high-pitched voice, "Ootori-san! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," a young woman drawled on, draping her arm over Kyoya's casually and blissfully unaware of Kaoru's presence. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kyoya responded with a tight smile that spoke volumes. Something along the lines: _Unhand me, you frivolous woman. Of course, I was avoiding you_.

He coughed into his fist to clear his throat before saying, "Takazaki-san, this is Hitachiin…" he paused for a moment, thinking back to their previous conversation before making his deduction, "…Kaoru. Kaoru," He gestured toward the anomaly that had interrupted them, "This is Takazaki Remi, an important _client_ of the Ootori family," he stressed.

The more Kaoru looked over the young woman, the stranger the anomaly turned out to be because _damn_ , he was almost certain that Kyoya would never be seen with a woman who dressed in something as classless as a white fishnet cardigan over a dreadfully pink gown. He was tempted to find out exactly who her designer was to give him a three day lecture of the top ten fashion no-no's. Remi actually would look fairly agreeable if she was dressed properly. She was petite, with a heart-shaped face and dark, large chestnut brown eyes that match the color of her long, curly hair that fell in soft ringlets down her back. Regardless, Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling of something being very off-putting about her, and he couldn't decide if it was just because of her clothes or something else…

Nonetheless, he stood up as a gentleman should. He put on his best, most charming host smile and took her hand into his own, kissing the air just above her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Takazaki-hime."

"Oh my," she swooned, a blush sweeping across her cheeks. "Remi!" she heard from across the hall, looking back to find a stout man waving her over. She smiled apologetically to the two men, "Ah, if you'll please excuse me, I believe my father wishes to speak to me. It was nice to meet you, Hitachiin-san." Bowing, she trotted off in her heels to the opposite end of the hall.

Glaring suspiciously at the woman, Kaoru leaned over and whispered in Kyoya's ear. "Wasn't Takazaki-san from class 3-D when we were in Ouran? How did she manage to become a client of the Ootori family in just three years? I thought your father didn't do business often with people on the lower end of the chain, specifically those families whose children were in class 3-D."

Kyoya bristled, his jaw tightening. "I don't know. Suddenly, over the last year, they struck a large fortune and her father's law firm redeemed itself from near bankruptcy. Rumor has it that her father remarried into a wealthy family. I don't know the specifics," he sighed. "But what I do know is that my father has taken a great interest in her family affairs."

Kaoru hummed. "But you're not convinced." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I rarely am." Kyoya rewarded him with a rare smile. He was simply glad that he wasn't the only one who found this whole situation very suspicious. Something was definitely brewing…and his father was obviously mixed up in all of it. When he glanced at the woman, he realized that she had been trying to call for him over the loud music in the hall. He placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder to get his attention. "If you'll excuse me, it seems I am needed elsewhere."

"See you around, then." Kaoru waved, leaning back against the empty table he had been seated at. "I'll just…be here."

He had only taken a few steps before he had caught on to Kaoru's last comment. Glancing behind him, he saw Kaoru gazing off into the dance floor with a far off look. It was that same look that he had seen so often in high school—loneliness. "Kaoru," he spoke before he could stop himself.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" he persisted.

Kaoru blinked a few times, clearly surprised by Kyoya's observations. Suddenly, he threw on a casual air and cracked his famous sloppy smile. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine! Don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you?"

But Kyoya was not convinced. After all, as he had mentioned before, he rarely was. But he didn't see the point in being insistent about it. If Kaoru didn't want to speak about what was troubling him, then he wouldn't press the matter. Even if he already had a pretty good idea. Deciding to tuck the encounter in the back of his mind, he nodded to Kaoru, saying his goodbyes and walking off.

His smile faded as Kyoya walked away. That was close. He almost forgot that he had to keep his guard up around the shadow king because hardly anything ever escaped his notice. Kaoru was almost certain that Kyoya was a hawk in a past life, with how good he was at spotting out weak prey in the distance. Or maybe it was just because Kaoru was starting to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Was this what happened when he decided to expand his world?

People could now easily read his expressions or moments of silence? He wasn't quite sure whether to love the change or hate it…

Sighing, he settled on passing the time and watching people dance. Until he remembered that he wasn't much of a dancer, so he resigned to look for another source of entertainment. Hikaru had been stolen off to the dance floor by an ecstatic Renge, who had taken an exceptional liking to him over the recent months. Hikaru must have as well because his normal, casual air was nearly non-existent as Renge led him along the dance floor in an endless repetition of laughter and twirls. Despite the unfamiliarity with the picture painted before him, it somehow worked. After all, Renge was just as malicious and cunning as Hikaru when it came to reckless antics. A smile fell on Kaoru's features in spite of himself—strained and sullen.

He had been so wrapped up in trying to figure out how to play this new game that he failed to notice his brother had already moved a few spaces ahead of him….and he wasn't planning on looking back.

Kaoru was tired of sulking and decided to retire to one of the rooms of the banquet hall that contained a small arcade. Haruhi was actually pretty cunning and knew that a pair of bored twins would be disastrous for her wedding, so she agreed to have one of the rooms converted into a tiny playroom just for the two of them—and any other guests who might have wanted to leisurely spend their time there. But it was empty when Kaoru arrived. Mainly because he didn't place any information of it on the directory in the lobby. _Oops_ —not really. It was purely intentional…

Along one wall of the small room lined three racing games and at least four single and double player shooter games along the other. Perched in the middle of the room was a fighter pilot game, surrounded by a cage, and located a little ways off from that was a dancing game, in which the players had to hit a series of patterns on the floor. It was simple, but it would certainly do the trick to wane Kaoru's boredom.

Fisting the warm change in his right pocket, he approached a used shooter in the back of the arcade, a gesture of habit until he remembered that these sets of arcade games didn't need change to function. The game console was dinged and worn, with a few buttons that looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets. Still, Kaoru didn't mind; the more useless others thought it was to spend their time in this room, the more likely Kaoru was to remain alone. And right now that was all he needed.

Tossing his tuxedo jacket on a nearby racing game chair, he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, grabbing the scratched-to-hell wired gun from the plastic holster. Within moments, Kaoru was completely consumed by the game, tossing a bitten-off curse word or cheer as the flash of explosions and ghastly gore sprayed across the pixilated screen before him. Gurgled screams of the undead, followed by the spray of bullets was all it took to bring comfort back into Kaoru's mundane evening. He tried to grovel in it.

* * *

Kyoya despised this particular banquet hall for two reasons.

He used to proudly be able to say that it was only for _one_ reason, but after today, he decided to add a new one to the list.

One, it was a continual reminder that he had yet to surpass his brothers even after three years since high school. It was in this very banquet hall where he still had to attend social gatherings for the Ootori family and would hear of his brothers' on-going success, while the only compliment others extended to him was about his charming demeanor.

And after today, his second reason for despising this banquet hall was for the sufficient lack of rooms to hide away from this dreadful woman, who drowned herself in make-up and stale perfume. Kyoya prided himself with having an abundant amount of patience, but if this woman man-handled him one more time, he swore he would probably _lose his shit_ —client or no client.

Takazaki had been clinging to him for nearly the entire ceremony and seemed to make her advancements even bolder during the first three hours of the reception, casually slipping an arm around his waist or some other obscene movement. While bold advancements from beautiful women (no matter how tacky their clothing), was always flattering, Kyoya would have rather much preferred the tactful hands of another woman—one currently sitting on a chair, clad in a wedding gown, while her blond oaf massaged her feet and cried about straining her too much.

She looked absolutely radiant, with the crystals on her bodice glowing softly in the dim light of the room. It was almost as if she resembled starlight…and he couldn't help but feel just a bit envious that it was not his to appreciate. No— _stop_. Kyoya rubbed his temples tiredly. He had to rid himself of these useless thoughts before they sprouted more trouble than they were worth.

Besides, he had already long thrown away the opportunity to pursue her. He already decided that he valued Tamaki's friendship above any woman that may have been presented in front of him, and he wouldn't let Haruhi tempt him further…even if his relationship with Tamaki had dimmed over the recent years. He honestly didn't know what was affecting him more—the fact that his acknowledgement for Haruhi had flourished in something akin to love, or the fact that Tamaki no longer held as strong a place in his heart as he had before.

Grabbing a nearby glass of wine from a server, Kyoya began to wonder if he could drink the answer out of himself. But he had guests and that would be unbecoming. He had to get rid of her. He had to get out of _here_. Glaring down at his half-empty glass maliciously, he wrestled his arm free from Takazaki as politely as he could and began to walk away, "Excuse me, Takazaki-san. I'm going to find more wine."

"What?" She pouted as he pulled away from her and called after him, "But, Ootori-san, you already have wine!"

He didn't bother looking back as he grumbled, "I know… ** _It's not enough_**."

Luckily, it didn't take him long to convince the kitchen staff to give him an entire bottle of wine. One of the perks of owning the building, no doubt. That was one problem out of the way. The next problem was finding another hiding spot to deter the woman from him for at least another hour or the entire evening all together. He honestly didn't care which. He would have to go where she would never expect him to be.

Logically, she would expect him to be down in the main lobby, greeting guests or socializing, so that option was ruled out. She would mostly likely dare to look in many of the banquet hall's quiet areas like the benches by the lake, the seats by the indoor fountain, and possibly the small study or rest room on the second floor. So, Kyoya would have to do the exact opposite, and he opted for heading down to the small arcade that he had set up for the twins, which would definitely be the last place she would ever dare to look. Kyoya was not known for his playfulness, after all.

Popping open the cork of the wine bottle, he abandoned all civility and took a large swig, knowing that no one would be lurking around in these halls for him to really care about proper appearances. He just wanted to drown out the image of a woman in a stunning white gown, who would be wrapped in the arms of her lover tonight. He also wanted to drown out the guilt, no matter how small it was. This was a joyous occasion for everyone in the host club, and he shouldn't be acting like a love-struck teenager. The thought rattled him, only increasing his annoyance _and_ his alcohol consumption. He knew he was better than this. Woman be damned.

However, the wine bottle didn't quite reach his lips for that second round when he arrived at the door to the arcade room. And his annoyance was quickly cast aside by curiosity as to why there was only one twin present in the room. Kyoya had to survey the room a second time just to make sure that he wasn't being pranked by the malicious twins, with Hikaru popping out of a corner nearby or something or other. When he thought more closely, the notion seemed ridiculous. The twins weren't that stupid. They knew better than to try his patience.

Still, Kaoru seemed, not only entirely engrossed by the game in front of him but also bored. And for a moment, Kyoya debated finding another room to safely hide away in. After all, it was dangerous to be near the twins when one of them was bored.

He cautiously circled about the room for a moment, trying to assess his options and deciding if he dared to interrupt the younger twin. After about three turns about the arcade, he decided that he _did_ dare and cleared his throat. "Ahem." But Kaoru didn't seem to hear him, blasting off the head of another zombie that popped up on the right side of the screen. It was only until the loading screen for the next level appeared that he noticed the shadow king still standing there, wine bottle and all.

He cracked a crooked grin. "Was the explosion a good one? Details! What face did that idiot-king make?" he asked, referring to the fireworks hidden in the cake—which was totally **_not_** his idea.

Kyoya situated himself in the chair of one of the nearby racing games, dangling his crossed legs off of the side. He responded in like, proud of the challenge, "And what makes you think that I didn't take care of the situation right then and there? Tamaki was sad to see his larger-than-life cake go, but it was easy to draw his attention away by giving him some nonsense about how the Japanese consider large cakes an insult." He smirked into the wine bottle, taking another sip. "But it _was_ amusing to see him bubble apologies to his guests like a moron."

Kaoru threw back his head, releasing a lovely peel of laughter. "Let's hope he doesn't start a sacrificial fire or something to atone for his 'mistake.' It would be a shame if Haruhi ended up a widow so soon—Ah, crap!" he cursed when a horde of undead emerged from a pit in the ground, immediately drawing his attention back to the game.

"A real shame, indeed," Kyoya said aloud, his thoughts floating elsewhere. He began to wonder just how long it had been since he had spoken with another host club member like this. He had only returned from Boston a few weeks ago for summer break and he couldn't exactly recall speaking to anyone other than Tamaki. Even then, his conversations with Tamaki were awkward and dull, since all he ever desired to speak of was Haruhi. And that was something he desperately wanted to avoid, no matter how happy he tried to be for his companion.

It seems he was not alone in this isolation. Kaoru had yet to converse with any of the others as well, even his own brother. Thinking back, Kyoya couldn't even remember a single moment where the two were together in the same ten foot radius. Hikaru was either too busy teasing Tamaki or too busy being dragged off by Renge. He hadn't even spared his brother a glance. No matter—it really didn't concern him. But Kyoya was not exactly one to let go of an interesting story…

He tossed his arm over the top of the chair, lacing his fingers through his hair. "Isn't it in your best interest to be beside your brother rather than be cooped up in here?" he asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, this helps me immensely. If I had known that you'd become so docile being locked up in an arcade room downstairs, I would have arranged this sooner."

The question must have caught Kaoru off guard because he missed a shot and had to wrestle the undead off of him. He glared at Kyoya through his peripheral. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you are embarrassed of me, Kyoya-senpai?" he teased.

Who wouldn't be? The twins were the spawns of Satan. Nonetheless, Kyoya shrugged. "You're avoiding the question."

"Well, isn't it in _your_ best interest not to make a fool out of yourself by finishing that entire bottle of wine?" Kaoru retorted, grunting a string of curses when he was being overrun.

Kyoya frowned. He couldn't exactly argue with him there…"It is a good thing, then, that I'm not known for doing what's best." …but that didn't mean he wasn't going to argue. "Still, avoiding," he pointed out coolly.

"I don't get why you want an answer so—Agh!" he wailed, pouting when the screen turned a deep crimson red and the words **_Game Over_** flashed boldly on the screen. How disappointing. He couldn't even beat his own high score.

Kyoya clucked his tongue, sloshing the wine bottle around as he swirled it in his hand. "I'm waiting."

Kaoru had his face buried in his hands when the idea hit him. Kyoya drew back quickly when the wired gun was shoved into his face. He followed the outstretched arm to see Kaoru gazing at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I dare you to play a round with me, and then I'll answer your question."

Raising a brow, Kyoya continued to eye the second player weapon. "And how exactly does playing a worthless game with you benefit me?"

"It allows you to keep your pride."—He waved the weapon tauntingly—"You know, if you can win, that is."

"Absolutely not," was his immediate reply, but before Kaoru could retort, he found onyx eyes on him, with a glance that flickered between the gun and his face. Sighing, he stood up and discarded his wine bottle to the center of the console, taking the weapon from the twin and amending, "I'm not an invalid, you know. I can play a stupid arcade game," with just the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Careful with that confidence, senpai. It's so sharp, you just might cut yourself," he quipped in reply. Something about the way Kyoya stared at him, eyes glossed over with the remnants of wine, sent Kaoru's stomach into summersaults, but he quickly regained his focus, put on the best poker face he could, and drowned down a good half of Kyoya's wine before getting into position. "Get ready to lose your pride."

"As I told you before, I'm not new to—" as the screen failed to split when the game began, he finally caught on to the twin's meaning. He seethed, trying to school a neutral expression, "So, I've been tricked. This is a co-op campaign."

"I told you to watch that confidence of yours! Come on, senpai, this is even better!" Kaoru's laughter was drowned out by the sounds of explosions as he sniped down a slag barrel to slow down a few zombies coming from Kyoya's left. "I thought you weren't new to this," he jested.

"I'm not." Kyoya scowled, half-distracted by the pleasing sound of Kaoru's jibes and chuckles as his aim darted from his side of the screen to his partner's to take out a zombie that was ready to pounce on him. "Watch yourself."

"Nice save!—Oh!" Kaoru fumbled over the sound when a horde broke through a door to his right, the sheer numbers of them having increased from another player being added. He could barely keep up, his sweaty palms making it difficult to quickly reload the gun without it slipping.

Out of his peripheral, Kyoya eyed the screen with a determined concentration that he rarely got the chance of seeing. He had seen it twice before, this raging fire, once during the school festival at Ouran, and the next time during the sports festival, when he had gone against Tamaki out of sheer pride. The look made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. He couldn't bring himself to look away. But the screen demanded his attention once again when the horrid sounds of the undead beckoned him back to reality. "Ah! My right! Shoot, shoot!"

"I _am_ shooting!" Kyoya growled back, using the last of his grenades to aid Kaoru, but tossing it a little too close.

As the smoke flashed across the screen, Kaoru squinted as if it would somehow help him see again, "Don't throw it so close—What the heck!" he cried in terror as a giant monstrosity shot down front the ceiling right in front of his screen, tackling his player to the ground. He bashed the melee button as fast as he could as the monster gnarled and gnashed at his player with his grotesque fangs. The game finally registered the command because he was able to push the monster off him and Kyoya, who had switched his weapon, shot clean through his skull with a shot-gun, causing blood to splatter all across Kaoru's side of the screen. "Thank—Ew! Now I can't see at all!" he whined, trying to mask his grin with feign annoyance.

Kyoya chuckled darkly, suddenly registering his uncharacteristic behavior. "Then, pay more attention to your surroundings and don't be so quick to squeal like a girl every time one of those things pops up in front of you, _moron_ ," he chided, trying to mask his minor slip up.

It took a few minutes for the two to finally fall into a synchronous pattern, with Kyoya taking on the zombies coming from the center and Kaoru protecting him when needed, then switching places every few intervals. Eventually, their unspoken strategy got them to the boss and after Kaoru shouting a mad series of "Aim for the legs! Aim for the legs!" They finally cleared the first level.

The second level proved just as difficult, if not harder. It was enough for Kyoya to have completely discarded his blazer on the chair nearby, loosen his tie, and take a large gulp from the wine bottle, which was now depleting quickly as they handed it back and forth like a game of hot potato. Anyone walking by would have thought they were immersed in some world gaming tournament, with how disheveled Kyoya appeared and the way Kaoru pulled back his hair with his tie across his forehead.

By the time they each reached the third level, Kaoru's arms were beginning to ache, and after a defiant outburst and an explosion, the words _Player 1 Dead_ flashed on his end of the screen. "Aw, come on! Grenades shouldn't be allowed to hurt the player that throws them. What kind of programming is that?!" he chastised the screen, stuffing his gun angrily into the holster.

"The kind that is not for sore losers?" Kyoya grunted, beginning to be overwhelmed by the numbers of the undead increasing now that one player was down. He startled a bit when he felt a pair of sweaty palms grip his shoulders firmly. Kaoru's breath was hot on his earlobe as he whistled, "Oh, look. The monsters are all gone. _Very suspicious_." Kyoya attempted to shove Kaoru off his back unsuccessfully and Kaoru crowed, "…and now the music is getting louder. Wow. What a large, empty room. That can't be good."

"Yes, and your commentary isn't much help, Kaoru," Kyoya cursed when the screen started to vibrate, revealing a large, faceless monster. The final boss.

"Just trying to boost morale," the younger man whispered, walking over to sit down in the racing game chair with a satisfied hum. "You know, you could just imagine the boss is Milord," he murmured, catching Kyoya completely off guard.

A spray of bullets shoots around the screen wildly as he loses concentration. He didn't break his composure enough for the other to really notice, but he broke it enough to make himself feel uncomfortable—like he had lost control of the situation. And Kyoya hated nothing more than losing control. "Now, why would I imagine that?" he scoffed, narrowly dodging the bosses swing.

This earned him a shrug. "Maybe because Milord takes the prize when it comes to getting under your skin the fastest."

"Well, right now, you're certainly close to beating his high score," the older man retorts, yet heeds his advice and figures that it indeed works, being able to take out his frustration with Tamaki on the pixilated monster before him.

Kaoru chuckled humorlessly, fixing himself up in the reflection of the dark screen in front of him. "That's nice and all, but I'm not the one with a wife that you're in love with."

Then, silence.

No misplaced bullets, not even any attempting to be shot.

All that was heard from behind him was the howling growl of the monster, a loud crash, and the words "Game Over" being spoken through the speakers of the console, blood dripping down all sides of the screen. Soothing the wrinkles of his tuxedo jacket, he glanced back to find the shadow king glaring at the weapon in his hands, almost as if to burn a hole in it. Kyoya didn't trust his mouth to move, nor did he will it to. He wouldn't give that rotten twin the satisfaction of seeing through his weaknesses. Yet, in his silence, he had done just that.

Pathetic. He couldn't even deny it, and he prepared himself for laughter, teasing, or anything that would give him a reason to put Kaoru in his place. Instead, soft, wide hands reached for his and peeled his fingers from the gun gently, placing it back into the holster. When his eyes flickered from the floor to Kaoru's, there was no sign of ill intention or jest. But before anything could be said, a voice announced excitedly from the door way, "There you two are!" Tamaki yelled in reprimand, until he sensed the tense atmosphere. His smile faltered. "Wh…What are you two doing here? The party is out in the main hall."

"It's none of your business," they replied flatly in unison. Their words stabbing at Tamaki harshly and driving him to sulk in the far off corner of the room.

"Why is my family so cold?" Tamaki cried, flicking a mushroom that was growing on his white sleeve.

Rolling his eyes, Kaoru handed Kyoya the empty bottle of wine and made his way for the door, throwing slyly over his shoulder, "Oh, and since you won, Kyoya-senpai, I think it is only fair to tell you that is was in my best interest to stay because I was bored. Always bored." He waved, leaving the older two with a bad feeling settled in the pit of their stomachs.

Indeed, to be set in the sights of a bored twin was a dangerous business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaoru can't seem to get his mind out of the gutter and Kyoya comes to terms with his feelings

It was probably not the best moment for Kaoru to realize that he had the sudden, burning desire to pin Kyoya down into a mattress, or any hard surface where he could, perhaps, kiss him senseless until his complex vocabulary was reduced to simply Kaoru’s name; maybe even entangle his fingers roughly in those silky raven locks and also perhaps trace the wonderful sculpture of his abdomen with his tongue, all the way down to his—

_Whoa there. No need to act like a dog in heat._

He was in the middle of Haruhi and Tamaki’s _wedding_ , surrounded by young couples doting on one another and old stuffy men clad in business suits trying to discuss marketing and economics, and his tipsy brain decides, “Hey, I have a great idea! Let’s think of snogging Kyoya-senpai in public. I know the perfect dark corner.”

Kaoru sighed, feeling the alcohol warming his face and trying to ignore the stiffness in his pants as he glanced at the man responsible across the main hall, standing regally as if he were the epitome of perfection.

And knowing Kyoya, he most likely was.

Shaking his head and walking over to the dining station, Kaoru decided that he needed a glass of water to calm him. Or maybe even a gallon of water. But he couldn’t exactly request that of the banquet hall staff, so a glass of water would have to do.

Kyoya, as always, was oblivious to Kaoru’s sexual turmoil—or indifferent to it, and Kaoru couldn’t decide which was worse. He was chatting animatedly with a few elderly men, who seemed all too eager to get to know the third son of the Ootori family. As he gesticulated every point of his arguments with mild firmness—which, _hot damn_ , was the most enticing thing he’d ever seen—he couldn’t help but notice that Kyoya had no evidence of his former activities in the arcade room just minutes before they rejoined the party after Tamaki’s interruption. His suit was tidy and wrinkle free and his hair was once again slicked back, with one single strand falling from its place and framing the brim of his glasses.

Kaoru turned his gaze elsewhere and tried to focus before he decided that the neatness in Kyoya’s appearance would make him want to mess him up all over again. This time in a different way that didn’t involve arcade games…or clothes, for that matter. And maybe fluffy handcuffs.

He groaned inwardly, slamming his forehead against a nearby column. Seriously, he had to stop this. It was hardly the time to think of such things, but **_damn_** it had to be a crime for one person to look that enticing while giving a lecture on the current market of a health organization.

Goodness—this was so wrong on many levels. It was _Kyoya_ , for crying out loud. Kyoya, his superior. Kyoya, the shadow king. Kyoya, the man of which he had a long mental list of a million reasons why thinking of him in this way was _not_ a good idea…complete with pictures and subscripts.

Kaoru wanted to bang his head against the adjacent wall to rid his mind of those _increasingly_ pleasant thoughts. He had known since high school that nothing good could come of his little crush, and he had tried to get over it in different ways. Yet, his efforts were futile. Because no matter what he did—and no matter who he brought to his bed—his mind seemed to always return to the shadow king like some drug that he couldn’t seem to wash out of his system.

He was called out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind him. The former class president, Kazukiyo Soga, strode over with two glasses of wine, nudging his side and offering the concoction with an air of confidence that was unbefitting of the former president.

After the Halloween event back in high school, Kazukiyo had started to grow a little more comfortable around Kaoru and was no longer as frightened of the twins as he used to be. And until recently, he grew _really_ comfortable with the younger twin, having been sexually involved in a one night stand. That is, until he got back together with Kurakano after their little break and then proceeded to ignore what had transpired between the two. Not that Kaoru particularly minded. It was probably for the best, and he wasn’t too keen on potentially ruining a power couple like the two of them. So, they both just decided to mark off the encounter as a lapse in concentration and continued to have a civilized relationship.

He raised his hand to deny his offer, “I think if I have any more alcohol, Haruhi will kill me for the stupid antics that would no doubt ensue.”

“Ah, fair point,” he chuckled, pushing up the brim of his thick square glasses. “And I have to admit that I’m more terrified of Fujioka’s wrath than yours.”

Kaoru gasped, acting affronted. “I’m hurt that you underestimate what I’m capable of after being acquainted with me for nearly fifteen years, Soga-kun.”

“We’ve only been acquainted for five years,” Kazukiyo corrected.

“I’m counting starting from the day we first had a class together since primary.” Kaoru waved off his comment, taking a sip of water. “I’m appalled that you don’t do the same.”

Kazukiyo rolled his eyes and leaned back against the marble column directly behind them. In silence, they both took their time analyzing the shadow king across the main hall, who was handling the rude comments of another health conglomerate without so much as a studied air.

“Well, that’s hardly a surprise,” he began, earning Kaoru’s attention, “Ootori-senpai certainly has a very talented tongue, don’t you think?”

Kaoru choked on his water, patting his chest to try to regain his composure. Great, more naughty thoughts to add to his mental list of desires-that-will-never-be-fulfilled. It’s not like it wasn’t taking all of his mental capacity to block out those thoughts since the beginning of the night, after all. Kaoru grimaced, allowing Kazukiyo to pat his back in a soothing manner, oblivious to the woes of the young man.

A sly smirk played across his lips and Kaoru leaned into Kazukiyo suggestively. “He’s not the only one with a very talented tongue,” his voice was husky and coarse.  

The glass raised to the president’s lips froze instantly at his companion’s jibe. Realizing how coquettish his comment sounded, his face took on a deep scarlet hue and he playfully shoved Kaoru away. “No, no! I did _not_ mean it like that! Goodness, you’re insufferable.” Fixing his tie, he muttered under his breath, “And I don’t need to be reminded of how skillful _your_ tongue is…”

Kaoru threw back his head and laughed, looping his arm around the other man’s shoulders. “Between you and me, I could do with a little reminder.” He waggled his eyebrows, earning a coughing fit from Kazukiyo.  

“A reminder of what?” They snapped their heads up, caught off guard by the sight of the shadow king in front of them, who was taking a casual sip of his newly acquired glass of wine. Kaoru was mildly impressed with his alcohol tolerance; he did almost down an entire bottle by himself in the arcade moments before, after all.

“A…uh…a reminder of Soga-kun and Momoka-chan’s engagement party!” Kaoru said briskly, nudging Kazukiyo’s side before the young man could protest.

“Oh?” Kyoya raised a critical eyebrow, exchanging glances between the two as if he wasn’t convinced at all of their little conspiratorial façades. “I wasn’t aware that you and Kurakano-san were engaged.”

“I…uh…we’re not!” The former class president swung his arms comically in front of him, beginning to break a nervous sweat. His calm demeanor was gone and replaced with a clammy, nervous young man that Kyoya was more accustomed to seeing. Kazukiyo pressed his index fingers together and mumbled under his breath, “At least, not yet. It’s on my list of things to do soon once I actually work up the courage—somewhere near the bottom.”

Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest, amused. “Just near the bottom?”

“It’s a terribly lost list…” Kazukiyo shifted from one foot to the other under Kyoya’s scrutinizing gaze. Unable to take the pressure surrounding him any longer, he coughed into his palm and pointed to Kurakano across the hall. “Well—ahem—I should probably get going. It’s probably not best to keep a lady waiting.”

Bowing and saying his goodbyes, he gave an apologetic glance to Kaoru, shoved the extra wine glass that he had offered previously into his grasp, and then fled across the floor to his lover. His departure left Kaoru and Kyoya standing in an unsettling silence—well, unsettling for Kaoru at least, who hoped that Kyoya couldn’t see just what he was doing to him underneath the cloth of his pants.

Dipping his finger into the glass and humming it against the brim, he took a swig and tried to file through his mind for something that could get rid of the one-sided tension in the air. Catching a glimpse of horrid fishnet on the dance floor, he asked knowingly, “I take it that hiding in the arcade from the Fashion Disaster after I left didn’t last very long?” He nodded over to Remi, who seemed to notice the two and gave a shy wave in Kyoya’s direction.

His jaw ticked shut. “I’m going to have to have a word with my father about adding more rooms to the banquet hall…preferably with secret doors.”

“And probably with enough food and water to last a few days…you know, for those tough situations,” Kaoru added playfully, earning a crooked smirk from the shadow king, who seemed to think that the suggestion wasn’t a bad one at all.

A pregnant pause washed over the couple, leaving them to their thoughts. Kyoya was mildly positive that he had interrupted something between the younger twin and the former class president, especially with how red Kazukiyo had turned and that small flash of something carnal in his eyes at Kaoru’s jibes. The shadow king was aware of the rumors that centered around Kaoru, especially the ones involving a certain president of a certain black magic club. All in all, he disregarded them and marked them off as merely fruitless gossip from frivolous minded women. But after seeing that small interaction between Kazukiyo and the twin, he wasn’t so sure what to think of the situation anymore. After mauling over his theory for some time, he decided that it was a waste of time. Even if Kaoru’s sexuality involved the company of other men, it was of no importance to Kyoya, after all. However, it made him unusually hyperaware of the gentleman by his side…and that was something Kyoya couldn’t casually blow off.

They were both called off by the ringing of Kaoru’s phone—a text tone. Rummaging quickly through his pockets and biting off a small curse word, he retrieved his phone and glanced at the message on the home screen that read, _“Can you find another place to stay tonight? I’m going to need the apartment. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”_

His mouth receded into a tight line as he clutched the phone harder in his grasp until his knuckles turned white. Hikaru hadn’t spoken more than two words to him tonight and _that_ was what he finally asks for? Kaoru sighed, his gaze darkening as he read over the message again. He wasn’t opposed to Hikaru’s fledgling of a relationship with Renge or even angry at how quickly they hit it off. In fact, he was genuinely happy for his brother’s enthusiasm and was glad that he had finally matured enough to know how to move on from his unrequited love with Haruhi, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly envious of his brother’s happiness. Slightly envious of the fact that he was fully stepping out into their world and owning it, while Kaoru was still taking baby steps out of their circle. He didn’t think it was possible for someone who practically shared their soul with another person to feel so utterly lonely. And he used to think that it was just a passing feeling, something that could go away with a one night stand or a glass of aged wine, but the feeling continued to stay with him throughout the years as if it had altered his own DNA.

He was called out of his internal musings by a hand waved in front of him. Snapping his head up, Kyoya crossed his arms and raised a critical brow. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he regained his composure and put on a casual air of indifference. “Yeah, it was just Hikaru. I’m being kicked out for the night, apparently.”

“Ah, it’s good to see he finally realized what a nuisance you are,” he mused, eyes flickering back to the dance floor to the couple before falling on Kaoru again, who had begun to pout. “ ** _No_** ,” he said firmly.

“What? I didn’t even say anything!” Kaoru protested, finishing off the rest of the wine and placing the glass on the table.

“You don’t need to. Let-me-stay-at-your-place is written all over your face. The answer is no.”

“Oh, come on, Kyoya-senpai,” he drawled, leaning his weight on the other boy’s shoulder. “If you don’t let me stay at your place then I’m going to be forced out into the street, where greasy old men can kidnap me and hold me for ransom. Do you really want that on your conscience?”

“I can live with it,” Kyoya quipped dryly.

“You can at least admit that I’m growing on you.”

“Like an irremovable type of fungus,” he added. “My answer still stands.”

Glaring at the boy, a spark alighted in his head and he pulled away from Kyoya, crossing his arms over his chest and leering. “Well, isn’t that a shame?” he began in mock offense, “You know, you have been in Boston so long that you missed out on _all sorts_ of juicy rumors that could potentially bring the political downfall of many families.” He shrugged, sighing dramatically. “And here I was _so eager_ to share these stories with you.”

Kyoya stiffened at the taunt, glancing at Kaoru curiously through his peripheral. He hummed thoughtfully, considering his options. “I’ll admit…I _do_ like endangering the financial stability of families.”

“A lovely pastime, I’m sure,” Kaoru prodded. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you framed every single one of those court cases on your wall…with a lighted altar beneath them…and possibly gifts to your lord and savior, Satan.”

“Quiet, you. I don’t need your designing critiques on my choice of décor,” Kyoya indulged the young man, earning a harsh snort and cackle as they both made their way to the entry way with the guests, where many young women were waiting patiently for Haruhi to make her appearance and throw the bouquet.

“So…it’s still a no, huh?”

“Of course.”

The twin sighed, somehow knowing it was a lost cause to ask. What interest would Kyoya possibly have in letting him stay over, after all? There was nothing to gain from that. Well, of course, there were plenty of things to gain…but none of them appropriate and none of them Kyoya knew he could exploit.

Kaoru, determined to get some type of memory of his fantastic project that was Haruhi’s wedding dress (and to rid his mind of its naughty thoughts), turned to the hangers at the entrance of the banquet hall, where they could hang their coats and bags, and retrieved his camera from a worn satchel. He fumbled around with the settings as he and Kyoya waited patiently for the other guests to exit the hall.

Hearing a whistle off to his left, both he and Kyoya noticed Hikaru sending them an enthusiastic wave. His younger twin’s jaw snapped shut, giving him a tight smile that almost seemed like a grimaced and waved back. As Hikaru was once again dragged into the overwhelming crowd, Kaoru continued his fiddling with less enthusiasm than before and muttered under his breath, “Perhaps I can get Umehito-senpai to let me stay over…I’m sure I could use my cameras flash to threaten him…” he mused, sticking his tongue out and concentrating on replacing a memory card.

His statement caused Kyoya to raise a critical brow. “Oh? I wasn’t aware that you and Nekozawa-senpai were on a first name basis? Since when did you two get so chummy?”

The response was so subtle that Kyoya would have nearly missed it if he had been…well…anyone but Kyoya. But his observant gaze did not miss the minute freeze of the twin’s fingers on the camera, nor did his eyes miss the way the young man refused to meet his, a red hue tinting the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. Although his face was stoic as he continued to mess with the camera idly, his voice shook ever so slightly, “I only say it because it annoys him,” he lied, rather pathetically. “And shouldn’t you worry less about who I choose to befriend and go and ogle at the bride?” He nodded over to the entry way of the hall, where the last of the guests made way for the newly wedded couple.

And when Kyoya’s eyes fell upon the bride, he found himself stone-cold sober and aware of every single movement she made, from the gentle sway of her hips as she made her way down the aisle, arm tucked around Tamaki’s elbow, to the soft upward curve of her lips. He instantly noticed how the silken fabric of her dress pressed itself against her body; he was pitifully aware of the elegant curves, and of her honey brown eyes upon her husband, and he swallowed. She was breathtaking, ethereal even, and completely and utterly out of his reach. With an arm clenched tightly at his side and with all the strength he had left, he looked away.

As the ceremonial bouquet was tossed before the newlyweds fled off into their designated vehicle to have their happy ending, Kaoru smiled wistfully at the photos he was reviewing. That smile was short lived when he noticed the statue of a man by his side, currently glaring at the grass at his feet as if it had personally offended him. He furrowed his brows and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, gaining the man’s attention. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked.

Kyoya let out a disgruntled growl, fixing his tie. “I’m not nearly as drunk as I had hoped to be tonight.”

Kaoru chuckled, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I can remedy that easily, senpai.” He rummaged through the worn satchel and pulled out two bottles of the banquet halls finest wines. “Luckily for you, I had no trouble charming your kitchen staff earlier this evening.” As Kyoya reached for the bottle, Kaoru held it just out of his reach. “Ah, ah, ah. That is…”—he smirked—“…if you are willing to have some company.”

Kyoya’s glance flickered between the bottles and Kaoru, giving it a moments thought. There was a warning surging through every fiber of his being that allowing Kaoru to keep him company was not the wisest choice he could make. Perhaps it was that lingering gaze he always caught from the young man, who had eyes that could seem to read him as easily as a traveler could read constellations, mapping out his darkest thoughts…and his innermost desires.

Or perhaps it was the way Kaoru made him entertain thoughts that his father would certainly not approve, of admitting this hallowing ache inside him and snatching a certain commoner out of his beloved friend’s grasp and abandoning his duty as the third son of the Ootori family. Kaoru’s all-knowing gaze made him entertain these thoughts awkwardly, as a man entertains a sudden, unexpected guest that he was not prepared for. Then, he’d slowly come to his senses, pushing the thought of stepping out of his confining frame aside, as a man apologizes to his guest, and turns them away, muttering excuses to deter him from the unexpected intrusion.

He massaged his forehead in his hand and sighed a huge sigh, like a strong gust of wind. “Fine…you may stay.”

Kaoru gave a little skip as he followed Kyoya to his vehicle, where the valet had brought it to the front and opened the door for the two men to enter. “You won’t regret it, Kyoya-senpai.”

Kyoya scoffed, taking a seat, crossing his legs, and resting his chin in his hand.

“Oh, believe me, I already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change in the future.


End file.
